bens_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Summary Progress Cycle 1 Cycle 2 Cycle 3 Log Cycle 1 12:00:20 Voldermort crafted a wooden spear. 12:19:00 Ash Ketchum finds a cracked bat but decides it's not worth using. 12:20:10 Cheryl Blossom trips into a puddle of mud. 12:25:00 Harry Potter starts to hallucinate. 12:52:30 Andy Dwyer worries about his family back home. 12:52:40 Jane sings a song to herself. 13:00:20 Jack Sparrow decides to swim in the pond. 13:14:50 Jon Snow takes a bath in the water. 13:31:10 Bojack decides to swim in the pond. 13:45:10 Gaddafi thinks about winning. 13:46:10 Voldermort takes a bath in the water. 13:59:30 Liza Miller makes an alliance with Bojack. 13:59:40 Cheryl Blossom takes a bath in the water. 14:07:50 Tyrion grudgingly groups up with Jane. 14:09:20 Voldermort feels the power of everyone cheering him on! 14:11:00 Ash Ketchum joins Jane's group. 14:13:30 Naruto decides to swim in the pond. 14:14:10 Tyrion is losing his grip on reality. 14:36:20 Ash Ketchum forgets what he was doing. 14:42:00 Voldermort and Andy Dwyer decide to be friends. 14:52:00 Bojack makes an alliance with Naruto. 14:55:40 Voldermort decides to swim in the pond. 15:09:10 Andy Dwyer decides to swim in the pond. 15:12:30 Liza Miller grudgingly groups up with Cheryl Blossom. 15:27:40 Voldermort grudgingly groups up with Harry Potter. 16:09:30 Andy Dwyer decides to swim in the pond. 16:16:50 In the heat of the moment, Bojack groups up with Jon Snow. 16:17:50 Cheryl Blossom decides to swim in the pond. 17:10:50 Naruto takes a bath in the water. 17:40:50 Ash Ketchum takes a bath in the water. 18:03:10 Gaddafi and Tyrion are now allies. 18:22:30 Voldermort and Rick decide to be friends. 18:38:10 Tyrion grabs Liza Miller by the head, pushes her to the ground, and kicks her head till she dies. 18:40:00 Tyrion put together a medkit. 18:57:20 Gaddafi unleashes a fatal punch to the face on Jon Snow. 18:57:30 Cheryl Blossom crafted a wooden spear. 19:10:00 Tyrion patched himself up with a medkit. 19:47:40 Rick takes a bath in the water. 20:05:00 Naruto unleashes a fatal punch to the face on Tyrion. 20:56:20 Cheryl Blossom decides to swim in the pond. 21:48:30 Naruto convinces Jack Sparrow to join his group. 22:39:50 Andy Dwyer unleashes a fatal punch to the face on Ash Ketchum. 23:04:30 Bojack has a one-man pep rally. 23:04:50 Harry Potter finds a cracked bat but decides it's not worth using. 23:12:40 Jane elbows Bojack in the temple, shattering his skull. Cycle 2 00:40:30 Jane elbows Andy Dwyer in the temple, shattering his skull. 01:16:10 Jane eats some food to keep her energy high. 02:00:10 Cheryl Blossom has something to eat. 02:06:20 Voldermort eats some of his remaining food. 02:30:00 Naruto finds a cracked bat but decides it's not worth using. 03:58:10 Voldermort launches his wooden spear through Jane's skull. 04:28:50 Gaddafi and Rick are now allies. 04:41:50 In desperation Gaddafi eats a dead fighter... 05:14:40 Naruto eats dirt to fight off the hunger pains. 06:31:30 Voldermort refuses to play the games, and kills himself by attracting gunfire from the arena guards. 06:44:30 Jack Sparrow eats grass he found on the ground. 07:34:20 Jack Sparrow bites Gaddafi hard enough to kill him. 08:26:00 Cheryl Blossom repeatedly stabs Harry Potter's abdomen with her wooden spear, leaving gashes all over the abdomen. 09:58:50 Rick eats some food to keep his energy high. Cycle 3 14:32:50 Cheryl Blossom crafted a wooden spear. 15:49:20 Naruto crafted a wooden spear. 16:12:50 Cheryl Blossom sends her wooden spear through the air, pinning Rick to a tree and leaving him for dead. 18:09:20 Naruto decided to end the alliance once and for all. 18:12:50 Cheryl Blossom throws her wooden spear and hits a major artery in Jack Sparrow's leg, leaving him to bleed out. 20:56:00 Cheryl Blossom crafted a wooden spear. 23:01:50 Cheryl Blossom sends her wooden spear through the air, pinning Naruto to a tree and leaving him for dead. Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}